


Rinse

by AetherAria



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Damien is fucking charming actually, Early Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: They haven't been together long, yet, so Rilla can't be too mad at him for thinking she'd fall for a line like that.
Relationships: Sir Damien/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75





	Rinse

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by bellacatrina on tumblr like... many many months ago, for the sentence, "You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.” Sorry this took me so long!! <3

“You are… the most _beautiful_ person I’ve ever met.”

Rilla rolls her eyes. She’s wrist deep in sudsy water as she cleans out her mixing bowls and empty herb jars, wearing a stained apron with her hair wrapped in a loose lazy twist at the back of her head, and if Damien is gonna show up forty minutes early for their ‘date’, the least he could do is not bullshit her.

“Oh please, Sir Poet, if you’re gonna feed me some tired _line_ the least you could do is make it believable,” she says, dropping a heavy jar into the rinse water with a splash and shooting him a flat look over her shoulder.

Damien blinks, his cheeks dark and his hand pressed lightly over his heart. “Believable?” he echoes. “But-”

“C’mon, Damien, I’m not stupid. You’re _sweet_ , but if we’re gonna try this thing then you should know that I don’t like flattery for the sake of flattery.”

“It wasn’t-” he stops, his head tilting just slightly to the side and his expression opening, going surprised and soft. “Flattery would- would indicate insincerity, Rilla, and I assure you absolutely that I am sincere.”

“ _Damien_ ,” Rilla says, sticking her hands back into the water to grab another bowl to rinse. “Seriously. _Look_ at me. I currently stink of soap and stale mustard seed. If you want _beautiful_ you’re gonna have to march back to the Citadel to find it.”

“I most assuredly will not,” Damien says, and when she glances back over her shoulder, the usual layer of nervous tension in his expression is nowhere to be found, replaced with a distinct determination as he steps closer. “There is beauty in the Citadel, that much is true, but it is merely a shadow when compared to the loveliness before me now.”

She scowls, lip turning down. “Damien, I told you that doesn’t work on me, I’m not-”

“I speak only truth. You are _radiant_.”

“With my hair in tangles and wearing my apron with the _most_ holes and my hands stuffed down in-”

“ _Yes_. Rilla, you-”

“ _Damien_ ,” Rilla says, frowning, and Damien closes the rest of the distance between them, then lifts his hands to cup her cheeks.

“Rilla.” He smiles soft, and the expression on his face is so awestruck, so earnest, and Rilla feels her breath catch, just a little, at the intensity of it. “You are so… so… when I met you, I was stunned by your beauty. The longer I know you, the more beautiful you become, the more the beauty within you shines out. Each moment I am so lucky to know you, I learn more and more the loveliness of which you are made. Amaryllis, oh, boldest of flowers-”

“D-Damien,” she breathes, and Damien’s hands are warm on her face, gentle, adoring. “I’m- I’m gonna get soap bubbles all over you-”

“And I would thank you for it.” He leans closer, his calloused thumbs brushing her cheeks so tenderly. “Rilla… Amaryllis, I would… I would very much like to kiss you, right now. May I?”

“I…” Rilla swallows, laughs very lightly. “Y-yeah. Yeah, I think you’d better.”

Damien’s lips are soft, his kiss just as gentle as his hands, just as intense as his eyes, and Rilla doesn’t realize that she’s wrapped her soapy hands around his back to pull him closer until it’s too late. Well. She _did_ warn him.

When they pull back for breath, Damien sighs light against her lips, his palms still cupping her cheeks as if she’s something precious, something worth handling delicately.

“So, so beautiful,” he whispers, his eyes still closed, and with his cheeks painted dark and his expression so tender and happy and serene-

Rilla thinks he looks pretty damn beautiful, too.


End file.
